tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Great Uprising
The Great Uprising '''(also known as the '''Fifth Great Awakening or the Great Revival) is a period of time ranging from late 2018 to approximately 2047 marked by a series of massive spiritual awakenings and revival worldwide spread over the course of several years. During this time, Christianity abruptly exploded across the Western world, sparking a massive worldwide revival throughout the Federation, various countries in the European Union, and New America, with the Great Uprising being particularly strongest in New America and the European Union. As the Great Uprising progressed, there was a massive explosion in Christian evangelism efforts, especially in countries formerly occupied by either the Democratic Empire of Korea or the Islamic State of New Palestine, in addition to countries like China, Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Italy, France, Bulgaria, Bosnia, and Greece. By the year 2026, there were massive spiritual revivals occurring throughout both the East and the West. By early 2030, churches had sprung up throughout the Far East and Europe. In 2047, the Great Uprising gave way to the Humanist Revolution, a "secular counter" to the Christian revivals happening across the globe. Background "For the wrath of God is revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and unrighteousness of people who suppress the truth by their unrighteousness, because what can be known about God is plain to them; because God has made it plain to them. For since the creation of the world his invisible attributes—his eternal power and divine nature—have been clearly seen, because they are understood through what has been made. So people are without excuse. For although they knew God, they did not glorify him as God or give him thanks, but they became futile in their thoughts and their senseless hearts were darkened. Although they claimed to be wise, they became fools and exchanged the glory of the immortal God for an image resembling a mortal human being and birds and four-footed animals and reptiles." - Romans 1:18-23 "And many false prophets shall arise, and shall lead many astray. And because iniquity shall be multiplied, the love of the many shall wax cold. But he that endureth to the end, the same shall be saved. And this gospel of the kingdom shall be preached in the whole world for a testimony unto all the nations; and then shall the end come." - Matthew 24:11-14 (ASV) ''Main article: ''Great Awakening The origins of the Great Uprising can be traced back to the Fall of Man, as told in the Book of Genesis. Adam and Eve's children, the human race, became increasingly evil and wicked in the eyes of God and turned to immorality and debauchery and all forms of sin. The Great Flood in the Bible soon followed, but after the flood, people still refused to repent of their sin and turn to their Maker. Centuries later, Jesus Christ, the Son of God, came to the Earth, lived a perfect life, died on a cross and resurrected in three days to secure salvation and reconciliation to God to all who have sinned, if only people would believe in Jesus as their Lord and Savior and accept His free gift of salvation, made possible by His atoning blood. Then the early church period began. However, there were still multitudes continuing to reject the Biblical God, even while they were given plenty of legitimate evidence for the evidence of God, and in the process God gave them up to their depravity, even to the point where people begin to applaud sin (Romans 1:18-32). Various cults and heathen religions like the Church of Raven, Islam, Church of Eoxeqir, the Order of the Assembly, Paragons of the Titans, the Church of the Latter-Day Saints, Children of Light, and the Children of the Five Divines arose during this time. Centuries later, a series of awakenings occurred: first, in the 1700s was the Great Awakening, a number of periods of religious revival in American Christian history. It kickstarted with the the First Great Awakening, which occurred in the 1730s and lasted to about 1740 (just like in the old timeline). More revivals followed from 1790–1840, 1855–1930, and from 1960–1980. The period of time that followed between the Fourth Great Awakening to the onset of the 21st century eventually came to be knowns as The Great Deception: the cults and heathen religions like the Church of Raven, Islam, Church of Eoxeqir, the Order of the Assembly, Paragons of the Titans, the Church of the Latter-Day Saints, Children of Light, Children of the Five Divines, and Followers of the One began to explode in popularity across the globe, in additioin to false teachers and false prophets-people who claimed to speak in the name of the God of the Christian Bible, and yet were false. Millions were caught up in the deception in the process. As the 21st Century progressed, millions of people, in what could only be described as a miracle of God, millions of Christians were moved to reach out and speak against these false teachers and spread the true Gospel of Jesus Christ to all of New America and beyond. This soon led to a series of revivals and awakenings that many would come to remember as the Great Uprising. As the Great Uprising progressed, there was a massive explosion in Christian evangelism efforts, especially in countries formerly occupied by either the Democratic Empire of Korea or the Islamic State of New Palestine, in addition to countries like China, Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Italy, France, Bulgaria, Bosnia, and Greece. By the year 2026, there were massive spiritual revivals occurring throughout both the East and the West. By early 2030, churches had sprung up throughout the Far East and Europe. In 2047, the Great Uprising gave way to the Humanist Revolution, a "secular counter" to the Christian revivals happening across the globe. Timeline of events *Mid-2018= February 2018 Religious Riots; in response to a Oneness Pentacostal Street Preacher spreading Christianity at the St. Louis University of Missouri and the surrounding vicinity, Ellie Cohen, Nikolai Kalinin, Emmett Mack, Vince Crosby, Derek Westbrook, and various other people gathered up a crowd of people and spoke against Oneness Pentacostalism. The situation suddenly escalated into a full-blown riot, and eventually a fistfight, when the street preacher persisted in his preaching, and it got so bad that police had to get involved. Thankfully, nobody was severely injured. However, the incident led to a series of massive revivals across America. *2018-2020= Massive evangelical efforts break out across New America, Canada, and various member countries of the European Union. *2023-2027= A "spiritual dicontentment" grips citizens of the United Kingdom, the Federation Russia, China, and other countries worldwide, sparking a worldwide evangelism "explosion" across multiple countries within the course of four years. *2030-A Christian "revolution" occurs in the Orthodox Federation of Russia. *2032= A massive revival occurs, starting in Vietnam and spreading to Korea, China, Japan, and other countries in Asia and Europe, with millions receiving Jesus Christ as their Lord and their personal Savior. *2033-2045= Christian missionaries take to previously unexplored territories across the globe to bring the Gospel of Jesus Christ to unreached peoples that were previously deemed "inaccessible". *2046-Onwards= The Great Uprising gives way to the Humanist Revolution, a secular "revolution" of sorts to counter the Christian movement. Category:Major events